At present, with the development of communication infrastructure, various services are provided via communication networks such as the Internet. For example, media contents such as music or moving images are provided via the Internet in a download or streaming manner.
In such a content providing service, for example, a list of contents to be provided is usually displayed on a web page. According to most of the related art, when a user performs an operation of selecting a desired content from the list of the contents, the selected content starts to be reproduced. A content is usually configured according to a stream of a single time axis that has one starting point and one ending point.
On the other hand, for example, in a game world, a multimedia engine is mounted on a terminal apparatus and a plurality of streams including a plurality of time axes are linked and reproduced by executing a program language. When this reproduction of the streams is applied to contents other than the game, link-type contents using various expressions can be provided.
However, when a complex multimedia engine is mounted, cost may increase. Therefore, high functional expressions provided by a multimedia engine are not necessary in contents for which complex processing of the game is not necessary to perform. Accordingly, JP 2008-113247A discloses a content reproduction system that reproduces another content on a reproduction division screen of a moving image file in response to a user's operation in accordance with a moving image file and a separate guide file or performing a process of ending reproduction.